


stay a little while

by nelomade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also kind of, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, M/M, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelomade/pseuds/nelomade
Summary: “i guess it’s a fact that I’m never gonna end up with you, huh?” he breathed into the air of the artificial morning created by the lights of lance’s room. as he moved to get up, lance’s arm around his waist tightened. he always was a cuddler in his sleep. “c’mon, love, don’t make this hurt more than it already does.”





	stay a little while

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a warm up but i'm pretty pleased with how it turned out so !! here you go, please enjoy ♡

every time he stayed, the sight in front of him felt so surreal. lance’s eyes were closed, a look of serenity present on his face. there was no worry in his eyes, as there usually were. his lips were curved in the slight, relaxed smile he had on his resting face. his freckles glowed in the blue light given by the ship. he truly was an angel.  


yes, keith was smitten. no, he would never admit that. especially after he had meaningless sex with the man he was in love with.  


“i guess it’s a fact that I’m never gonna end up with you, huh?” he breathed into the air of the artificial morning created by the lights of lance’s room. as he moved to get up, lance’s arm around his waist tightened. he always was a cuddler in his sleep. “c’mon, love, don’t make this hurt more than it already does.”  


sadly, this wasn’t the first time they’ve done this dance. the very first time hurt the worst for keith. the only thing he remembered was waking up and preparing to leave, but not before asking “what does this mean?”  


which lead lance to respond, “this doesn’t need to mean anything.”  


keith couldn’t put into words how much that killed him.

 

the next time it happened was months later, when keith visited the castle after making the move to sacrifice himself for the team. lance approached him, grabbed his hand, and lead him to his room where they would prepare for messy, torn clothes and sweaty sheets and keith would feel the all too familiar sting of tears in his eyes, which he hid, saying “it’s just from surprise.”  


that night, keith slept in blissful denial and idiocy.  


he knew what he was doing to himself, but like all humans, he was selfish. he didn’t care about the emptiness of his chest afterwards. all he cared about was the man who filled him with pain that he would feel soon in the future.  


it was almost as if lance knew what he was doing to keith. the next morning, as keith was grabbing his clothes from the floor, he felt strong, tan arms wrap around his waist.  


“what are you doing?” he said, with the unintentional bite of a snake.  


“don’t go.” the voice that spoke those words was hollow, a cave with ice brimming the entrance.  


“lance, you said this doesn’t mean anything. it’d be weird if I stayed.”  


“but it means everything to me.”  


his heart was racing and boy was it losing.  


“keith?” he was scared.  


“what.” he was frightened.  


“I heard what you said that day.” he was horrified.  


“I’m sorry.” he needed to run.  


lance grabbed his shoulders gently to turn him around, and before he knew what was going on, his lips felt warm.  


this wasn’t like their needy kisses they shared the first time, or that one time, or last night. this wasn’t meaningless. this was smooth, sweet, and loving. _loving_. if lance didn’t have a voice, his lips would speak everything keith wanted to hear.  


but lance did have a voice, and he still told keith what he wanted to hear. no, what he needed to hear.  


he spoke, with a voice silky and sweet like honey.  


“i love you, so please, stay a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nelomade)   
>  [tumblr](http://nelomade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
